


Improvise.

by TekieScythe



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Coffee, Drag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekieScythe/pseuds/TekieScythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they girls ask for Spencer to do something, he refuses. First mistake, second? I wonder where that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvise.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a CM fanfic. If I screwed up badly with the personality, tell me.

I’m sure everyone in the bull pen was slowly lulling over paperwork, ignoring each other trying to finish so they could leave. Well, that was until the heard it.  
“HELP!”  
Reid’s scream, then heavy footsteps could be heard running down the hall towards Garcia’s lair where the scream came from. When they busted in with their guns drawn, I don’t think they found what they were expecting.  
Garcia, JJ, and Prentiss had Reid pinned down on the ground with his arms above his head, putting makeup on the poor kid. Ruby red lipstick, eyeliner, you know, the works. His pants were on a chair and he was in jeans, and not just any kind of jeans, skinny jeans that helped perk up your butt. He had a loose, strapless, blue blouse, which would have looked girlie, if it hadn’t fit him so well. His normal sneakers were gone, discarded to the side, replaced by JJ’s jean boots that she had walked into work today wearing. If one hadn’t known better, they would have thought he was a girl. Yes, girl, not a woman, he looked to innocent for that.  
Morgan was the first to react out of Hotch, Rossi, and himself. He fell on the floor laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe. Tears welled up in his eyes as he rolled around on the floor, not bothering to cover his laughing.  
Hotch’s face distorted to a look of complete horror after the shock wore off. I’m sure he would have yelled if he could get his mouth to close so he could form words.  
Rossi let a smirk grace his lips, become the first to speak since the door was opened. “That fits you Reid. You should try it more often.”  
Reid skipped over kitten glower right into enraged. “You bastards! Help me! Make them stop!” Morgan finally controlled his laughing long enough to take out his camera phone. “Morgan! You bastard, don’t take pictures!” Reid kicked at Morgan, who in turn, grabbed that leg and held it down. Rossi stepped forward and pinned his other leg.  
“I’m not taking pictures, man, I’m recording it!” Reid’s face mirrored Hotch’s, whom still hadn’t moved.  
“You guys suck!” Morgan and Rossi nodded at his statement and waited as the girls finished up Reid’s unwilling makeover. When they finished their masterpiece, they backed up, inspecting their work. He sat up, kitten glower at full power. Everyone had pulled out their phone at this point and was taking pictures, Hotch included. He had broken out of his shock as his entire team held down their resident genius.  
Remember when I said innocent? I take it back. I’ve never heard of some of those words and considering the context of his rant, they weren’t nice.  
“Garcia, JJ, Prentiss, why, just why?” Hotch’s “voice of reason” rang over Reid, even as he continued to rant.  
“We wanted to see how Reid looked if he wore drag and he wouldn’t do it when we asked so we improvised.” JJ and Prentiss just nodded.  
“An Improvisation!? This isn’t improvisation! You held me down and forced me to do something I was completely adverse about!” He looked away, refusing to look at them any longer, but of course Morgan could get him to do anything, so I shouldn’t have been surprised with his next words.  
“Reid if you walk out in the bull pen looking like that I will buy you any kind of coffee, whenever you want, for a year.” Reid looked straight a Morgan with a dazed look in his eye.  
“Any kind? Whenever I want?” Morgan nodded, while everyone kept taking pictures. Oh and I take back the take back. He is innocent.  
Reid stood up and ran out of the room, coming back a minute later with his bag. Proof that he was in the bull pen, I guess.  
“I want a venti frappuchino, 1 pump caramel, 1 pump white mocha, 2 scoops vanilla bean powder, extra ice, with 2 shots poured over the top, apagotto style, with caramel drizzle under and on top of the whipped cream, double cupped.” He was smiling, not even looking at them.  
“Are you going to come with me to get it?” Reid nodded and they walked out of the lair, Reid completely forgetting to change into his clothes. The other’s following a minute later.  
I have no idea why Garcia sent me the video feed to her lair, but I’m thankful nevertheless. I needed the laugh.  
Love – Elle  
P.S. Gideon, you need to keep in touch with Garcia, just encase.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you think!


End file.
